counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Alamo
Alamo (cz_alamo) is the eleventh mission in the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes storyline. Overview U.S. Embassy personnel have been kidnapped by an unknown terrorist faction. They have been located in the old King Kabob Restaurant, so a team of U.S. Navy SEALs have been dropped over near the Embassy and the target. 'Firefight' After a firefight, one of the SEAL operatives orders the player to move on while the other members try to unlock the doors. The player meets with numbers of terrorists in the area, and receives word that the team is down and he is on his own. 'Rescue the hostages' The player moves ahead, enters the restaurant, and kills all threats. After finding all of the hostages and bringing them back to the extraction zone, the player calls in the extraction team, but the area is too hot to send SAS operatives over. The player assists the Blackhawk helicopter in an air and the ground assault. However, the player is outnumbered and must defend his position until the SAS operatives can provide assistance. 'Final' After the firefight, another Black Hawk is sent in, rappelling down members of the SAS. They then inform the player that the mission has been accomplished. Objectives #Locate the King Kabob Restaurant. #Locate alternate entrance. #Locate hostages. #Move hostages upstairs to rescue zone. #Suppress hostiles until Landing Zone is clear for evac. Transcript :See: Alamo/Transcript Factions Counter-Terrorist There are two factions of Counter-Terrorists can be found in this mission that are: * U.S Navy SEAL with standard uniform in the beginning of the mission. * British SAS with standard uniform after the player has done the last objective. Terrorist The Elite Crew members wear the standard white outfit except one terrorist member wears a green shirt. The weapons used are different depends on their model. The models are: Weapons & Equipments Start Discovered weapons Equipments *Kevlar - (four times) Ammunition & health booster Ammunition There are three types of ammunition can be found in this mission. * 5.56×45mm NATO ― For the M4A1. There are nine small (30 rounds each) and two large magazines (60 rounds each); and for the M249 (not found on this mission unless using cheats. There is one large magazine (30 rounds each) that can be found in this mission. * 7.62×51 NATO ― For the M60, there are four large magazines (30 rounds each) that can be found in this mission. There is one small magazine (30 rounds) for the G3SG/1. Medical Kit There are five medkits and seven wall attached medkit can found in this mission. Zones There are two zones can be found in this missions that are hostage rescue zone and radio zone. Trivia * This mission uses two sub-maps. * This mission is incomplete as there are no .45 ACP calibers that can be found for the USP. There is also a magazine of 5.56×45mm caliber for the M249 but there is no M249 for this mission (unless you use cheats). * The first enemy wears a green shirt while the others wear white shirts. * Some textures of this map are used in Condition Zero's version of Havana. * The player cannot proceed to the next mission if the player fails the last objective of this mission which is protecting the helicopter from being destroyed. ** The biggest threat for the helicopter (including the player) is the Terrorist armed with the LAW Rocket. Because of this, keep the camera on one side of the door that is opened after the radio report otherwise, the Terrorist armed with rocket launcher will spawn. * There is a secret D3/AU-1 in this mission; it can be found in the beginning of the level. * If you shoot the U.S. Flag in the Embassy in-game, you will die unless you activated "god mode" in the console. ** The player will also die if NPCs shoot at the U.S. Flag. * Like Motorcade Assault, Alamo has 2 Counter-Terrorist teams in action: the U.S. Navy SEALs and the British Special Air Service. Meanwhile in Motorcade Assault, it was the German GSG-9 and the French GIGN. * This is one of the two missions that the British SAS have made an appearance. * This map is set in Yipiti, Bohistan which does not exist in real life. Thus, when looking at the world map, this map appears to be in Northern Africa. This was likely fictionalized to prevent any controversy. Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes